Tokkai Hei 8-251708 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1996 discloses a parallel hybrid drive system for a vehicle wherein an engine and motor/generator are connected to drive wheels via a V-belt continuously variable transmission.
A motor/generator is a device equipped with the functions of both a motor and a generator so that a rotor is rotated according to the energizing of the coil of a stator, and the coil of the stator generates a current according to the rotation input to the rotor.
Tokkai Sho 62-110536 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1987 discloses a drive force controller for a vehicle equipped with an electronic throttle and a continuously variable transmission. A target vehicle drive torque is calculated based on the depression amount of an accelerator pedal and the vehicle speed, and a target rotation speed of the input shaft of the continuously variable transmission is calculated from the target vehicle drive torque and vehicle speed, and a target speed ratio of the continuously variable transmission is set to achieve the target rotation speed. Also, a target engine torque is calculated from the target speed ratio and target vehicle drive torque. The speed ratio of the continuously variable transmission is controlled to the target speed ratio, and the degree of opening of the electronic throttle is controlled to obtain the target engine torque. The torque required by a driver is thereby obtained.